Fall to Pieces
by SilentAcid
Summary: It was not a surprise that winning over Kaito's heart wouldn't be an easy task. Thomas quickly learned that the best way to get through to the former Number Hunter is to take small steps; it took a lot of time and patience—but it was so worth the effort. / Inspirated by Avril Lavigne's song with the same title


"Chris sounded so angry... It's hilarious when he's mad, normally he's calm, cool and oh-so mannerly," Thomas said, smiling softly at Kaito—almost laughing, even. It seemed a little bit weird, seeing how serious the situation actually was, but he supposed it was just how he was, thus he didn't comment.

"Bro, he was so pissed that he didn't protest when I suggested sending the issue to the Varian world, he just went to do it," the blond replied, frowning lightly; it was a bit concerning, Chris rarely ever has gotten so annoyed—but at the same time...

"I kinda... like him like that, to be honest." Admitting that, Kaito turned his head away, so that he couldn't see how Thomas' eyebrows rose at once upon hearing his little confession.

"Well then," he said only, he sounded almost bitter—but the Tenjo didn't really notice that, or maybe simply just ignored the fact; instead he just shot a cautionary glare as he turned back to face him.

"But don't you dare tell him why I try to piss him off all the time."

"Oh fine," Thomas huffed, rolling his eyes before looking off to the side for a brief moment. Soon however he turned back to Kaito, smirking mischievously. The blond knew this smile well—and he didn't like it.

"It comes at a price, though." Of course he would say something like that. Kaito bit at his lower lip, hesitating for a moment; normally the answer would be a sincere 'fuck you' but right now... he was willing to try and take the risk. 

"What do you want?" he practically growled—but it didn't wear off the smirk from Thomas' face, all of the Arclights knew well that Kaito only barked loudly, but mostly didn't bite. Kaito was well aware of them having such knowledge, and honestly—it irritated him even more.

"How about..." Thomas seemed to be pondering over something, soon however, his smirk grew wider as his hand slowly rose, so that he could point at his lips, eventually tapping at them lightly as he rose an eyebrow, looking at Kaito expectantly. 

Kaito simply froze. Why even would he want to—was he even aware of the fact that Kaito never kissed before? Was it another attempt at getting on his brother's nerves, or maybe was he trying to get on _his_ nerves now? He didn't know. He didn't know if he wanted to know. He was just so confused now.

"I'm not sure if I want to go that far just so he wouldn't find out..." he muttered, rather hesitantly, as he bit at his lower lip anxiously. He was seriously conflicted now; he didn't want Chris to know, but at the same time, he didn't want to be so intimate with Thomas so randomly—and he didn't exactly want to share his first kiss with him.

"Oh, come on," Thomas whined rolling his eyes once again, visibly disappointed. "I'm not gonna stick my tongue down your throat. A simple two second kiss would do."

"No," Kaito repeated stubbornly, now he was almost glaring at the Arclight—but internally, he was in fact panicking. He didn't want to, and he couldn't understand why the other was pushing so much, was he really so desperate to get Kaito to kiss him?

"On the cheek, then?" Thomas still tried to fight something out, this time offering a compromise. The sound of his voice, the look on his face... he couldn't be just trying to fuck around with Kaito, he really was desperate.

Kaito bit at his lower lip again, frowning lightly—this one did, in fact, sound much more acceptable. That was something he could probably force himself to do—and honestly, seeing the pathetic look on the other's face, he actually _wanted_ to do it.

"That sounds... better. Yeah. Okay."

He swallowed his spit as Thomas tapped lightly at the scar on his face, he walked closer and set both his hands on the other's shoulders, to not lose balance—damn these Arclights, why were they all so damn tall—then he leaned in, quickly pressing his lips against Thomas' skin in a soft kiss.

And a second later he literally jumped away from him, stiffening completely at once.

"Am I really that bad?" Thomas asked frowning—but at the same time, he was _smiling_. Genuinely, truly smiling and that alone convinced Kaito that it was worth it.

"It's not this, I'm just..." The Tenjo sighed, turning his head away; he didn't want to admit it to anyone, really—but somehow he felt like he should, like he owed Thomas at least that. "I'm just kinda averse to physical contact, that's all."

Next there was a long—and rather awkward—pause, then he heard something he didn't expect at all—especially not from Thomas Arclight and addressed at him;

"I'm sorry."

* * *

It didn't happen very often that Kaito felt simply bad, so bad that he wanted to just hide in someone's arms and wait until it gets better—but it in fact did happen at times. And apparently, his birthday was one of days like that.

He wasn't somehow much surprised he's been upset, though. The last time he actually celebrated, his mother was still there—through past few years he had a lot of more important things to worry about and these were easily distracting him from such a trivial thing as _his birthday_ , but this year... it was more difficult. Especially that Haruto insisted on celebrating.

And of course he couldn't just say "no" to him.

If he was to guess who'd he end up spending most of that day, his bet would be on Gauche, maybe, eventually Chris—never in the world would he expect that it will be Thomas who would be holding him when he needed it the most.

It was maybe a little bit awkward, but it was also... nice. He didn't ask about anything, he just held him close; at first he tried to distract Kaito with some silly chat, but he seemed to quickly get that the blond wasn't really in mood for talking, so he just proceeded to rub his back reassuringly, letting Kaito just snuggle into him desperately and burry his face in his shoulder.

"You're cute when you're needy," Thomas whispered, resting his head against Kaito's. The smaller duelist glanced up at him briefly—he was actually a bit surprised with how content and how... _peaceful_ he looked. For a brief second he thought he should spend time with him like this more often, just so he could watch him relaxed like this.

"I'm not cute," he whined only, hiding his face once again in the other's shoulder. He couldn't tell if Thomas actually understood what he said—honestly he wouldn't be much surprised if he didn't, it was likely rather muffled anyway, thus probably incomprehensible. The Arclight didn't really help him in figuring it out, as the only answer he gave him was a soft laugh.

But soon Kaito realized that it didn't really matter, as it struck him that, weirdly, he didn't really mind that much when he called him that. He couldn't understand why—but he didn't care, at least not right now. He closed his eyes, tightening his embrace around the younger male and eventually smiling when he felt one of Thomas' hands travelling up his back, to absently play with his hair.

Later on that day, Thomas came to him again—he seemed rather awkward when he just stuffed a small package into Kaito's hands, then quickly turning his head to the side.

"Happy birthday," he muttered, somewhat embarrassed—but honestly, Kaito was too shocked to wonder about that, or even notice it.

"You remembered," he blurted out, just as awkwardly, as he stared at the box in his hands, eyes wide in shock. Actually, he was surprised that Thomas _knew_ it was his birthday in the first place, he wasn't sure if Chris even knew that—but soon he brushed it off, assuming it was probably Haruto who told him.

"Well—duh. I—um. You seem to wear the same jacket all the time and I just... thought you'd maybe like some variety," the Arclight mumbled, obviously troubled, as he scratched the back of his head; his cheeks covering with a dark shade of red. The blond couldn't help but think he looked clearly adorable.

"I actually have several—" Kaito started to explain, but eventually he shook his head lightly, deciding to brush it off. It wasn't a moment for that, right? "Thanks."

Eventually he proceeded to unpack the box, every once in a while glancing up at Thomas; honestly he was curious as to what was inside, especially after what he said now. It wasn't much longer until he took a first peek inside of the box—and instantly he chuckled, upon seeing the galaxy patterned fabric.

"You're such a dork..." he whispered, shaking his head lightly as he carefully picked up the garment—it was a hoodie as he soon found out, a little bit too big, but it didn't really matter. He didn't expect him to actually know what size of clothes he wore anyway.

He stepped closer and wrapped one arm around Thomas' neck, pulling him closer and quickly pressed his lips to one of his still reddened cheeks—he'd swear they flushed even more when he's done that.

"Thank you," he said finally, as he leaned back—and in response he got the most beautiful smile he could ever imagine.

* * *

He couldn't understand himself anymore. Not so long ago Thomas was someone so distant for him, someone whose existence he barely acknowledged and now he craved his company so desperately. He wanted him to be around and it hurt whenever he wasn't, he wanted to be touched by him even though he was so averse to physical contact—several times he even caught himself wishing for Thomas to actually kiss him.

It wasn't until Haruto started teasing him about it that he realized he might in fact feel something for Thomas. Honestly, it scared him how much sense it made; it would explain why he wanted him around so badly, why he was so open to Thomas touching him, why his eyes so often lingered on his lips, imagining how it would be like to feel them brushing against his own...

"I'm taking you out," Thomas said, casually wrapping an arm around Kaito's shoulders, scooping him up. Kaito just blinked several times, almost nervously, as he looked up at the other, feeling his heart beat accelerate instantly. Why did he all of sudden...?

"I—o-okay," he stuttered eventually, looking off to the side. It was so stupid, it wasn't like it was an actual date, right? Or maybe...? He bit at his lower lip, frowning lightly. He should stop thinking so much, probably.

"But... next time I'd prefer to know about things like that a bit earlier," he added, looking back at the other—and instantly he felt his heart skip a bit and his eyes widened lightly when he saw Thomas' face; he looked like he was melting inside—but at the same time, he seemed weirdly... sad?

"What now...?" he asked, tilting his head to the side lightly. Honestly, he was worried now. Has he done something wrong? Did he offend him somehow? He truly hoped he didn't, he really didn't want to lose whatever there was between them, he didn't want to lose _him_.

But apparently, that brief moment of panic was entirely unnecessary, as he soon found out.

"You're adorable."

Upon hearing Thomas' answer he blinked several times at first, caught rather off guard by that—after a brief moment though, he laughed. He couldn't help it, he was so stupid sometimes, panicking over the smallest things like that.

"Look who's talking," he replied eventually, before he managed to bite down at his tongue; it was true though, for him Thomas was just endlessly adorable—he only couldn't understand why he didn't notice it until recently.

"Shush you," the Arclight huffed, visibly embarrassed, as he turned his head to the side. Kaito couldn't help but smile seeing his face flushed like this, he looked so damn cute like that. He liked it.

"And what if I won't?" he asked instantly; he was obviously provoking the other now. The whole situation made him find himself more bold than usually—and since he started already messing with Thomas, why not try to get what he was thinking about for quite a while now.

And it worked, he could easily tell that; the Arclight turned back to look at him, it obviously caught him off guard, he seemed so nervous, possibly even more than Kaito himself—though about that he couldn't be sure, he noticed as his breath got more erratic when only Thomas licked his lips anxiously.

"You... don't wanna know," the taller duelist muttered eventually, once again turning his head away—he was confusing Kaito so much now, he couldn't tell where this sudden change came from, not so long ago he seemed almost desperate to kiss him, after all...

"You sure I don't?" Stepping closer, the Tenjo reached out, to softly grab the other's chin and turn his head back, forcing him to face him once again—when only their eyes met, he felt simply weak. It felt like his legs were going to give up this very second and his heart raced so wildly for a brief moment; it all felt so stupid, but so... _right_.

He almost laughed noticing that Haruto was most likely right, that he probably in fact fell for Thomas, head over heels.

He didn't even really notice when the other male leaned in to kiss him until he actually felt his lips press against his own. Even though he was the one to provoke him, it surprised him and even though he wanted it so badly, he could feel his shoulders and arms stiffen immediately—he supposed that was the reason why Thomas pulled away so quickly.

"Exactly," the Arclight muttered bitterly, watching as Kaito lowered his head. The older male frowned lightly—could it be he's been restraining himself just because he didn't want to push Kaito too much? Honestly, it didn't even cross his mind, but... it was so sweet. He really cared, didn't he?

"I wondered why it's been taking you so long," Kaito whispered eventually, raising his head as he touched his lips; a faint smile painted upon his face.

"W-what?" The range of emotions that appeared on Thomas' face in this brief moment was incredible, he seemed so utterly shocked but also somehow weirdly happy, at the same time it looked like he couldn't exactly believe what Kaito just said—or maybe just didn't quite understand what he meant.

Kaito's smile just grew wider. He was so painfully cute.

"I wanted you to kiss me," he admitted, hoping to clear any doubts that Thomas still could have—he couldn't help but chuckle, seeing how the Arclight's face flushed up instantly as he heard that. Could it be the feeling was mutual, he wondered.

"So, um... weren't you supposed to drag me somewhere?"

Even after they decided to bring their date to an end—it was a date, it was official now—they didn't want to part; they went together back to Kaito's place, quickly disappearing inside of his room, just so they could cuddle in peace.

Laying on his bed like this, with Thomas' arms wrapped tightly around his frame and head resting on his chest, felt just perfect. Nuzzling the taller male's chest lightly he smiled softly, he wouldn't ever guess that being able to listen to his heart beat would feel so good.

"You're so snuggly and adorable..."

Upon hearing the comment, Kaito rose his head to look up at the other. Honestly, he didn't even think much before he answered, he just said what came to his mind first—and for once, he didn't really care his feelings slipped out so easily.

"It's because you're close."

Thomas didn't say anything else, he just smiled at him softly and leaned closer, to press his lips against Kaito's forehead tenderly; the Tenjo's lips curved in a faint smile, as he closed his eyes, resting his head back on the other's chest.

A moment of silence followed, one during that Kaito quickly noticed that Thomas got weirdly nervous suddenly—his heart rate increased and his breath became uneven; he frowned lightly, slowly brushing a hand over the other's chest, hoping to maybe soothe him at least a little. He wondered where this came from, especially that it came so out of nowhere.

"I..." Thomas spoke up eventually, making Kaito prop himself up slightly, as he gave the Arclight a concerned look—it didn't seem like it was something bad, though. Even though he obviously was nervous, he was still smiling and seemed rather peaceful as he reached out to caress Kaito's cheek softly.

"I love you," he whispered finally—the Tenjo's eyes widened at once and his face flushed bright red instantly, a second later he was burying his face in Thomas' shoulder, with his heart racing wildly. He didn't know what he expected to hear, but he was damn sure it wasn't that.

Once again they both fell silent; Thomas closed the smaller duelist in a tight embrace once more, pressing soft, soothing kisses onto his head—it calmed Kaito down relatively quickly, it took barely a several minutes before he relaxed against him once more, shifting his head a little so that he could nuzzle the Arclight's neck lightly.

"You're... not weirded out?" the younger male asked, he still seemed nervous and also somewhat hesitant—Kaito wasn't much surprised honestly, his reaction didn't really show anything, aside from the fact that he was... well, shocked.

"Apparently not," he whispered in response, once again raising his head a little, so that he could smile at the other as he moved his arms to wrap them around his waist.

Thomas didn't answer, he just smiled back, once more leaning in, this time to kiss Kaito's cheek tenderly, before letting him rest his head on his chest once again.

It was alright, wasn't it?

* * *

Kaito being the first one to wake up in the Arclight mansion wasn't anything weird anything weird even before—but ever since he started dating Thomas a few weeks ago, it became much more frequent, he was staying overnight quite regularly now.

The Tenjo personaly found it quite fortunate that it's been happening before due to his friendship with Chris, that way they all've been at least spared the awkwardness that could ensue if he was a mere stranger staying at their place up to twice per a week.

But luckily enough, he wasn't. He supposed they considered him a part of the family even before he got in relationship with the middle Arclight, and if they didn't—they probably did now, he guessed.

He sighed softly, smiling to himself as he leaned his head against a wall after finishing his morning coffee. He closed his eyes for a moment before finally getting up and putting his dishes into the dishwasher, then heading back to Thomas' room. He hoped to get back there before the other wakes up, but—

Apparently he was already too late, he thought right after he left the kitchen, when he pretty much bumped into his boyfriend. Thomas didn't let him move away, instantly snuggling up to him and nuzzling into his shoulder softly.

"Well, good morning," he chuckled, loosely wrapping his arms around the other's waist. It never failed to amuse him how extremely different they were when it came to getting up early; for him it was something natural, he's been an early bird since he could remember—but Thomas?

"Morning," the Arclight mumbled sleepily; a tender smile crawled onto Kaito's face—it was the reason why he always tried to get back to bed before the younger male woke up, so he didn't have to force himself to get up, when he still didn't even wake up entirely.

"You should get back to bed," he said softly, ruffling Thomas' hair, making it an even bigger mess than it was currently. The other male only made an incoherent noise; he didn't answer for a few good minutes, instead just nuzzling Kaito's shoulder more.

"I'm dragging you with me then," he replied finally, straightening up a little—the answer made Kaito laugh again. He did see that coming, nonetheless. He knew how much Thomas liked to snuggle him while napping, after all.

"Fine with me."

He didn't have real plans for today anyway—with both Chris and his father taking a day off, there wasn't much that he and Tron could do alone, so it wasn't like anything would happen even if he'd spend the entire day in bed.

The Arclight didn't really waste time after getting an answer, he just picked Kaito up and headed off back to his bedroom—the older male only rolled his eyes, but he didn't protest. He had to admit, it was quite endearing, that Thomas insisted on carrying him occasionally... and also somewhat enjoyable.

Once they were back in his room, the taller duelist placed his lover on the bed gently, before quickly laying down next to him and pulling the covers over them before snuggling back into the Tenjo. Kaito instantly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's frame as well, his face burying in the other's hair for a moment.

It lasted for a few minutes, the two of them snuggled up to one another; the only sounds heard being their breathing. Finally though the Tenjo moved away, one of his hands wandering up the younger male's back, to absently play with his hair.

"Hey, Thomas...?" he called out gently, making the other look up at him questioningly. He smiled softly and took a deep breath, twirling a strand of his maroon hair around a finger. He seemed to hesitate somewhat—but even so, it could only last a second, not more.

He leaned down, pecking Thomas' lips briefly before he spoke up again; his tone warm and soft and his words short but substantial and genuine;

" _I love you._ "

In a brief second the Arclight's face reddened significantly and his eyes widened a bit—Kaito's lips curled up in a tender smile as he moved his hand to caress one of Thomas' flushed cheeks gently. He couldn't help but find this reaction simply adorable.

"I love you too," the younger male replied finally, before hiding his face in his lover's chest. The Tenjo blinked several times, somewhat confused now; his hand moving back to the other's hair.

"Hey, what's wrong...?" he asked in a soft voice, as his fingers slowly combed through the other's hair and his other hand rubbed his back soothingly. He didn't want to startle him—he hoped he didn't.

"It was the first time you've ever said that," Thomas muttered into his chest eventually; Kaito just let out a soft sigh of relief, his arms moving to wrap around the Arclight's neck tightly. He still was exaggerating things sometimes; he should've learnt by now that he shouldn't overthink things, shouldn't he?

"There always must be the first time, hm?" he replied softly, lightly nuzzling into the other's hair; in response Thomas only made an embarrassed noise and snuggled up to him more, as if he tried to hide his face deeper into Kaito's chest.

"How cute," the smaller man chuckled, his embrace around the other's neck loosening so that he could resume stroking his hair. He liked it, he noticed. Even more so that it seemed quite soothing for both of them.

"I'm not cute, I'm a warrior," the Arclight huffed quietly into his chest, causing an endearing smile to bloom on Kaito's face. The blond leaned in again, this time to plant a soft kiss atop of his boyfriend head.

"A warrior can be cute too. Especially in intimate moments."

Thomas didn't answer anymore, he just turned his head to the side a bit, rubbing his cheek against the Tenjo's chest as he relaxed in his arms even more.


End file.
